When Muse Attacks!
by Mused Nimmy
Summary: Well, This Story Contains Matt Bellamy, Domnic Howard And Chris Wolstenholme (Yes Muse!) And well, The attack me, Chapter by Chapter, Until the plots run dry I guess!
1. Default Chapter

When Muse Attacks  
  
I lay awake thinking about the events that occurred on the 1st of December. In Cardiff, I went to see Muse, and man they were BRILLIANT! But the sad part is, that day was at least 1 WHOLE MONTH AGO! Pretty vexed huh? Funnily enough, this is where the story really begins! Well, as I got up like usual, listened to Moyles on the radio and did my usual school routine. But today, I was going to London. A trip to London doesn't happen everyday? Does it? No my friend it doesn't and this is why I'm writing about it. I and my friends all decided to play this really stupid game called spot Matt Bellamy. If my one friend saw him she will shout "Oi Matt Bellamy! Wanker!" And if I see him, God knows what I'll shout but I know it would be something stupid like "Nice Hair!" Anyways, there was no chance that I would bump into Matt Bellamy at THAT place at THAT time. But my hopes were high. I knew I'd be disappointed but you don't ever think that way when your head is screwed up, do you? Well like I was saying, this was just an ordinary day trip. Seven O'clock. I'm on board the bus, Talking madly to the people besides me, and thinking about London. But I never knew that my life would change when I got to London.  
  
3 and half hours later..  
  
Saatchi Gardens.  
  
"Right Nim, if you see Matt Bellamy just scream or something. Don't try and kiss him 'coz your breath stinks!" "Oh Thanks! I know we're gonna find him!" "Yeah Right!" "There could be that chance! You never know." "Okay! Okay! But your fighting a losing battle here Nim." "Don't break my thunder!" "Okay! I'll hush, I'm going this way with Char okay?!" "Okay so I'll meet you by that dead looking' guy yeh?" "Hmm, Okay. I've lost him!" "Ah! He's by there!" "Okay! See ya later Nim!" "Byeee!"  
  
Walking around an English Museum all by myself, not nice. But if there's this cute guy there, I guess that's not bad at all... I approach the boy standing there with his back turned against me. I stare at the model, and I decide to draw it. Yes, I'm drawing a dead looking guy. I take out my Art Supplies and decide to take a dash at drawing this person, But my eyes wander at the man besides me.  
  
"So, You're a Muse Fan 'eh?" "Erm.. I guess so. Why?" "I could see on your jacket." "Ha!" "So You Know Who Matt Bellamy is then?" "Yeh! Just the genius of Muse! But I guess Dom Ain't all that bad." "What about Chris?" "Pardon?"  
  
The man turns around and laughs. Oh My God. Domnic Howard. Drummer. Muse. Damn! What do I do in a situation like this? I just dawdle around and giggle like a nutty blonde townie in a laughing fit.  
  
"Would you like a tissue?" "Erm. Autograph? Please?" "Okay"  
  
He signs my art folder and hands a tissue. Crying my eyes out I just start laughing my head off. Not a very pretty sight for my idol to see. But, I decide to go one step further.  
  
"Wheres M.M. Ma." "He's Poncing about with his Guitar. You know we'll be in Tokyo in a few weeks time." "Yeh, I Know. Mr Howard.. I mean Dom. I Mean. Argh! Well, Nice meeting you.."  
  
I sigh. Wanting to keep in contact with Mr Howard but I knew it would be too cheeky to annoy him with my email address.  
  
"Hmm. are you okay?" "Would you like my email address? I'm really cool and even crazier than Matt Because I'm WELSH!" "Fine! Blimey! I'm not a pompus big headed wanker like Bells, Okay, I'll have your email address on ONE condition." "uhhh." "I would like a nice picture taken of me, I can see that nice digital camera there"  
  
He points to my camera. I just Grin. All I am thinking. Taking pictures of Dom, In London, In a Gallery. I scribble my email address in a little phone book. He writes his address on my arm in black permy marker. That'll never come off. Yesss! Walking back to our meeting spot I just stare into space thinking about Dom's hair.  
  
"Any sight of Bellamy? Oh I mean LOVER BOY!" "No, But I saw DOMNIC HOWARD!" "Nice Joke." "No! It's True!" "Ok. Any proof?" "Pictures on my digital camera. Have a look!" "Oooh! He's Fiiiit!" "Damn Straight! Are we still on for Matt Hunting in the Tate?" 


	2. Chapter 2 Yet Another Muse

Chapter Two - Meeting Muse Number Two.  
  
Back at the Bus, Waiting for the rest of the pupils to come, I sit down and talk to the teachers.  
  
"Hey Miss" "Hello! Well did you take any decent pictures?" "Yeh. But." "Let's See Them!" She snatches the camera off me. Argh! What will she think when there are pictures of Dominic Howard on there? Oh My God!  
  
"Erm... Why is this Man?" "Just the worlds best drummer in history!" "You didn't harass him did you?" "No no no! He harassed me!"  
  
The teacher just laughs and scrolls across the picture viewer. He says well done and excuses himself. He must really like Dom. I wonder if I'll see Chris. or better. MATT! But I doubt it. Just one muse boy is enough for me! More kids clamber on to the bus until everyone is on. By this time, I have shown everybody my prized possessions. my pictures of Dominic Howard. No pictures are allowed to be taken in the Tate. So even if I see a Muse boy there, No pictures. But I can get autographs! As time passes we are all really hungry. The teachers decide to take us to McDonalds. Yum! We are all marching out of the Bus, I stupidly remembered my art folder and BANG! I walk into this man and I just sit on the floor and rock back and forth.  
  
"Erm, Are you ok?" "Yeh I guess I am, I'm so so so sorry I."  
  
Never guess who this was? It was Chris!  
  
"Hey! You're the bassist from Muse aren't you?!" "Yes, Come to mention Muse, I got." "M. M. May I have your autograph please sir?"  
  
He Laughs in my face and yet again, muse boy number two signs my folder. I take a picture and stomp into McDonalds. Hut he calls out:  
  
"So are you going to Tate?" "Yeh. Why?" "No particular reason! Goodbye fellow Muse fan!"  
  
Blimey. Is this a dream or just a hallucination. I sit by my friends and talk. Nik looks at my art folder and whispers to me:  
  
"Matt Bellamy eh?" "No you bloody idiot, It was the bassist, ya know, the one that fell flat on his face at the concert in Cardiff. " "Coolio" "Where did you get that from?" "The internet." "Lovely"  
  
I just sat there, Thinking about the past, and what people I saw. I laugh to myself and some English people just stare. My friends explain to them that I'm in a case in Hysteria but no my friend, I think that I'm amused.  
  
More still to come! 


End file.
